Haruhi from Homeless to Hitachiiin
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: When Haruhi Fujioka's father passes away she is left with no where to live and ends up on the streets. One day Mr. Hitachiin finds her and decides to adopt the girl. How will the 3 handle being siblings? The tale of Haruhi's with the twins and being a hostess. What romances will occur for her? ((RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED FROM T TO M DUE TO GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE))
1. Haruhi's New Home

_AN: Hello, Courtney here, I'm reuploading already posted chapters as I have fixed the minor grammar mistakes. I will hopefully be posting an actual new chapter sometime in August._

Hikaru and Kaoru have always been in their own little world. It was always just the two of them. They understood each other, they were all they needed. Staying in a bubble protected them and stopped them from getting hurt. So when their parents sat down with them and told them they had adopted an orphan, they were shocked. She told them about how the orphans only parent had died of a heart attack leaving them alone.

"When do we meet this orphan?" Kaoru was the first to speak up.

"Right now," their mother answered turning towards the door, "you can come in."

The door opened and the orphan, their new sibling, walked in.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" Would the twins become the new scholar students siblings?

"Haruhi? You're our brother?" Hikaru said, his brows furrowed. The twins hadn't learned much about Haruhi yet because he wasn't social.

"Don't you mean sister?"

The twins tilted their heads in confusion.

"I'm a girl." That definitely shocked them. They turned to each other and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a girl? Then why are you dressed...like that?" Haruhi thought Hikaru was being rude.

"I'm sorry that I can't afford Ouran's expensive uniform"

"Then why is your hair like that?"

"The week before school started, a kid in the street got gum in my hair. It's hard to get it out of long hair so I cut it. I don't care if I look like a guy."

"So Hikaru, Kaoru," Their mother disrupted them, "I want you two to look out for your sister. You'll be in big trouble if something happens to her." The twins knew what this meant. It meant that she'd have to wait in the host club for them.

The next day was the beginning of a new week at Ouran academy, Haruhi had a new uniform, the female yellow dress and her short hair had been styled by Hikaru and Kaoru. She would have never expected those two to be so kind to her.

Throughout the day many comments were made to her, most were people telling her that they never knew she was a girl or asking how her appearance had all of a sudden changed. It annoyed her a little, all she wanted to was concentrate on her studies. Why was is that all the libraries were so full? That's when she came across it. Music room 3. Perhaps she could study here? She opened the door and rose petals came blowing towards her in a spiral of bright light.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club." A chorus of male voices called to her and she could finally see again. Wait... What were the twins doing in a host club like this?

"Oh, Haruhi, what's up?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, do you two know this girl?"

"She's our sister," Kaoru said first.

"Sister? I was not aware that you had a sister." Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi wondered if he was always so loud.

"I was adopted."

"That would explain it," Kyoya stated bluntly.

"I'm just trying to find somewhere to study, but nowhere's available. I think I'll just study at home instead. I'll see you there, okay?"

"If you want to study just do it here. You're not allowed to go home without us."

"I'm fine walking home by myself. I'm perfectly capable of being alone." Her words pierced into their hearts. She was used to being alone... The twins had each other. She was truly on her own.

"Don't be ridiculous, just wait here for us." Haruhi reluctantly agreed.

"What on earth is this place anyway?" She asked no one in particular.

"This is Ouran Academy's Host club, a place where rich beautiful men with way too much spare time on their hands, like moi, entertain rich beautiful ladies who also have way too much time on their hands." The blond prince informed her.

"So it's just a way for you to get girls to hang out with you for money?"

"Pretty much, it does make quite the profit," Kyoya muttered in the background.

"It does sound fun, it must feel great to make the ladies smile." Haruhi complimented the club.

"By the way, I don't think I know your names..."

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, the king of the host club." The tall blond introduced himself a little too enthusiastically. "Are you in love with me yet?"

"No." Haruhi sighed, this was going to be a long wait.

"Kyoya Ootori, I'm in charge of the clubs finances and the vice president of the club."

"Nice to meet you, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi smiled, she had a feeling that Kyoya was someone who you didn't want to get on the bad side of.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can call me Honey-senpai."

"Senpai?"

"Despite appearances, Mitsukuni is 17 years old. I'm Takashi Morinozuka, you can call me Mori-senpai,"

"Of course, nice to meet you both."

"This is Usa-chan." The loli boy held a pink stuffed rabbit to Haruhi, his eyes beaming with joy.

"Adorable," she smiled back at the boy and his usa-chan.

"Haruhi, since you have to wait for Hikaru and Kaoru anyway, why don't you become a hostess?" Kyoya must've been thinking the idea over for a while now. He had a feeling this girl would be able to gain the club some profit.

" I suppose that'd be alright. As long as I don't have to dress up as a guy." She laughed.

"Very well, for today just stay in the background and observe what we do. Perhaps prepare some tea. I'll prepare a uniform for you by tomorrow."

"Uniform?"

"We can't have you looking like one of the guests, you can dress up as a maid."

And so, Haruhi Hitachiin would become a hostess.


	2. Haruhi's Hostessing

The day after Haruhi walked to the music room with the twins. When she arrived Kyoya passed her a black maid uniform. It fell halfway on her thighs and came with a frilled white apron. She wore the outfit with white knee high socks and a white collar necklace around her neck.

"What do you think?" She walked out of the changing room in the maid outfit.

"There's no way Daddy's gonna let his daughter out dressed like that," Tamaki exclaimed.

"I think you look cute, Haru-chan."

"Thanks, Honey-senpai."

"Haruhi are you ready?" Haruhi understood that he was asking if she was ready to host. She nodded and soon the ladies were allowed inside.

"Welcome to Ouran Host club." They beamed as the ladies as they welcomed them to the club.

"This is our newest host, Haruhi Hitachiin." Kyoya introduced her to everyone.

A couple of girls made their way to her table full of curiosity.

"Good afternoon Ladies, would you like to join me for some tea?" Haruhi's voice was calm and gentle as she smiled warmly at the 2 girls. Accepting the offer, they sat and Haruhi quietly prepared the tea cups for them. "Today we have a blend of green tea and earl grey."

"What made you decide to become a host, Haruhi?" The brunette asked.

She explained how her mother died when she was young and how her father recently passed away too.

"That's terrible, where do you live? It must be hard for a commoner."

"For a while, I lived on the streets, but I was recently adopted by a wonderful family. It was a blessing really, if I hadn't been taken in by Hikaru and Kaoru parents then I wouldn't have been able to talk to you lovely ladies."

The girls blushed, they had taken a liking to the female host.

"What are they like at home?" the other girl asked.

"They are like you would imagine, they have a wonderful relationship with each other. I haven't been with them for long, but I could only hope to have what they have."

"Haruhi! Come over here, there's someone I would like you to meet." Tamaki interrupted her conversation.

"Excuse me, Ladies." She curtsied as she left. The ladies appointment was over anyway and they asked Kyoya if they could sit with Haruhi again tomorrow as they left.

"Haruhi, this is Princess Ayanokoji."

Haruhi smiled sweetly at the red haired girl and curtsied slightly,

"It's very nice to meet you, miss." She beamed. Before she knew it, she was being spun in a cocoon of Tamaki as he told her how proud daddy was of his darling daughter.

"Mori-Senpai!" She called out to the first face she recognised. "Help me!"

The gentle giant easy raised her out of Tamaki's arms and placed her down a safe distance away from the crazed king. She nodded her thanks and returned to her table. She collected to finished cups and took them to the washroom. She may as well wash them whilst she was waiting. She then prepared some fresh tea for Kyoya's table. She couldn't help notice the shortage as she walked past him earlier.

Haruhi carried the all too expensive tray carefully, She really didn't understand the need for a diamond encrusted tea tray and approached Kyoya quietly.

"Haruhi-chan, what seems to be the matter?" Of course, he had noticed her. She smiled at the shadow king.

"I've prepared some fresh tea for you and your lovely guests. Would you all care for a cup?"

They all accepted the offer and she quietly poured the tea into the dainty cups, leaving the sugar cubes and milk out to allow them to drink the tea how they would prefer. Kyoya lifted the cup and tasted Haruhi's blend of tea. The flavour shocked him, for someone who wasn't too long ago a commoner, she sure could make a flavoursome cup of tea.

"Is this your own blend, Haruhi, it's quite delightful."He complimented.

"Yes, it's a recipe my mother taught me when I was young."

That tugged at the girls' heart strings. You could say almost anything to them and they would swoon.

He thanked her and she left being called over to her brothers table.

"Ladies, this is Haruhi Hitachiin." They indicated for her to sit in between them.

"I didn't know you had a little sister, how much younger are you Haruhi?"

"I'm 4 months older than them actually." The girls looked confused. "I was adopted." She went on to tell the tale of how her mother died when she was young and how she was completely left to fend for herself in the streets when her dad died too. "By the time it happened, I had already been given a scholarship to Ouran. I struggled to find somewhere to stay, I was so scared, but Mr. Hitachiin saw me and took me in. It's amazing to have such wonderful people looking out for me." The girls squealed in delight as Haruhi complimented each other.

"What are they like at home."

"I shouldn't really be saying this, but I'm pretty sure they shared a bed last night." Whilst Haruhi didn't know if this was true, she was determined to help them play on the brotherly love thing they had going. "I can only dream of someone loving me that much."

"Haruhi" Hikaru played along, he noticed that his sister caught on fast. "you know that's because our precious Kaoru has a nightmare. He looked so adorable when he was scared."

Kaoru put on the fake tear and blushed as he told Hikaru that it was supposed to be a secret. Hikaru reached his finger under his twins chin and gazed lovingly into the eyes of the other.

I'm sorry Kaoru, you looked so cute, I couldn't resist.

The host club concluded for the day and the hosts, and hostess, all waved goodbye to the female guests.

"You did well today, Haruhi. You're a natural hostess."

The Hitachiins walked to the limo together. Haruhi would walk home, it honestly wasn't that far away, but Hikaru and Kaoru insisted on making sure she got home safely. When they arrived at the grey stone mansion, they were greeted by the house's butler and the house maids.

"Welcome home Karou-sama, Hikaru-sama, Haruhi-sama." She really wished they would drop the sama and just call her Haruhi. She smiled as she walked past them and made her way to the library. Yes, apparently, rich people have a freaking library in their house. Did she mention that this was only one of the 4 homes the Hitachiin's had? The garage alone was bigger than her entire commoners home.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru whined. "Come play with us!"

"Not right now, Hikaru. I need to study."

"How about we play the which one is Hikaru game. If you win, you can study. If you lose, you have to play with us." Haruhi reluctantly agreed knowing he would continue annoying her if she didn't. The twins placed a green cap over their heads so that their sister couldn't see their partings and grabbed hands as they switched and turned in a confusing pattern.

"So..." Kaoru started,

"Which one is Hikaru?" They both finished together.

"The one on the left is Kaoru, the one of right is Hikaru."

"Incorrect!" They tried to trick her.

"No, I know I'm right. You may look the same, but you are both very different." With that, she walked to the library where she could finally study. The twins were left in a state of shock. All they could do is turn to each other knowingly.

"She... could tell us apart, Kaoru."


	3. Hitachiin Household

Haruhi enjoyed the family's library. There were so many books, both for education and pleasure. She was currently studying one of the law books whilst sat at a leather maroon chair. Her note pad and pen were laid on the table by her side. Every time she came across something that was important, she wrote it down, adding the page number next to it as reference. By the time the maids called her to tell her it was time for dinner, she has gotten through a whole law book. Even with the host club, not having to do her own chores meant she had much more time to study. She was thankful for that. She placed the book back in it's rightful place and put her pen and notebook into her bag.

Haruhi took a quick trip to her room to get changed before the meal. She felt it would not be appropriate to show up to family dinner wearing her school uniform. The dress was a dark red colour made of silky material. The slim fitting dress dropped to half way on her thighs, the top dropped in the middle dropped to the bottom of her spine in the back. It was impossible to wear a bra with it, she was for once thankful for her lack of breast in this occasion. She paired the dress with a pair of red flats and made her way to the dining room thinking she was already late.

All she could think about was how Kyoya had complimented her. The shadow king was a lot nicer than everyone made him out to be, yet again she doesn't owe him any debts. Haruhi had yet to see the evil grin, but she knew just how beautiful his grey eyes are underneath his glasses. Haruhi shook the idea of the man out of his head. She barely knew him, it was ridiculous to be thinking of him in that way.

The dining hall was as beautiful as the rest of the house. The chandelier created shadows that made the room look like they were trapped inside of a crystal. The windows were tall and narrow, the walls painted a pristine white and the table, that was way too big for a family of 5, was made of mahogany.

Today it would be their mother, Hikaru and Kaoru at the table as her father was on a business trip as told by the maid who had came to get her, Mai. Haruhi sat down on a chair in the middle on the left of the table. It appeared she was the first one here and would be waiting for the others.

Their mother arrived first and sat on the seat across from her.

"Good evening, how was work today?" Haruhi smiled at the woman who took her in as her own child.

"It was surprisingly nice, I have a new line coming out soon." Haruhi was proud for the woman, she admired her hard work.

"You're a hard worker, I really admire people like you."

"You work too hard, Haruhi." Kaoru took the seat on the left side of her and complained about her studying all afternoon.

"Kaoru, I need to work hard. I won't be living of of mother and father for my whole life. What am I going to do when I'm no longer under our parents care?"

"Then you will marry me." Hikaru joked. Haruhi jumped wondering when he had shown up.

"You aren't my type." Haruhi preferred someone who was quiet and understood when she didn't want to be disturbed. The only way Hikaru would be like that was if he was dead.

"Haruhi..." Kaoru had caught on to her blush. "Do you like someone?"

Haruhi stuttered out her answer.

"I wouldn't say I like him... more... curious about him."

"Who?" Hikaru asked, he was a little jealous.

The conversation died when Haruhi refused to answer. There was no way she would admit to those two that she liked Kyoya. They all ate the meal in a comfortable silence. It was a beautifully cook piece of tuna served over fresh salad and seasoned rice. Haruhi couldn't even get through the whole thing, but she enjoyed it's delightful flavour.

"Thank you for the meal." She smiled at her adoptive mother, she knew that she wasn't the one who had cooked it, it was a habit to thank people for her food. Hikaru turned to her, his head tilted to the side and his eyebrow raised. Haruhi felt like she was missing out on something.

"You haven't even reached the main course." Hikaru informed her. Was every rich persons meal a three course event?

"This is all that I am used to eating. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for tomorrow."

Haruhi soaked in her private bathtub for 20 minutes before she washed herself. She towel dried her short hair and wrapped the towel around her body. It barely covered anything up. She had forgotten to bring her pyjamas into the bathroom with her.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get out!" She had walked into her room to find the twins sitting there on her bed. Her face flushed a bright red when she remembered she was practically naked in front of the two men who weren't long ago a stranger to her.

"Not until you tell us who you like." Hikaru grinned. He was pure evil.

"No." She felt the towel threatening to come off. "Please let me get some clothes on."

"If we let you get changed, you have to answer our question." She wasn't expecting Kaoru to be so mean too. She tried to get them to leave only to be told that they had to stay in the room.

"Just turn around at least." Haruhi pulled a white tank top and a pair of shorts on in record time and told the twins they could look again.

"So who is it?" She knew she couldn't get out of this. They would probably be able to tell if she was lying.

"Kyoya-senpai." she muttered.

"What?" Whether they wee shocked or simply did not hear her, she didn't know.

"I said I like Kyoya-senpai." Yep they were definitely shocked.

"Kyoya? Why him of all people? The shadow king?"

"He's nice, and he's really attractive, and have you seen his eyes?" Haruhi was probably the only person who would say that the shadow king was nice. "Now, leave me alone so I can go to bed"

Her sleep was full of nightmares about when she was homeless. She dreamt of the guys that tried to grope her and the cold dark alleys she was forced to sleep in. She woke in a cold sweat at 4 in the morning and couldn't see the point of more sleep after that. She made her way to the kitchen. She wanted to cook. It was only ever her and the twins there for breakfast. She prepared a beautifully cooked breakfast and also prepared her own lunch. She cleaned up and carried the plates into the dining room using one of the big trays.

"Mai, please inform the chef's that the twins and I will not be requiring breakfast this morning." She thanked the maid and sat down. Hikaru and Kaoru will be entering in... 3...2...1. perfect timing.

They all sat down to enjoy the meal. She had prepared foreign food. A full English breakfast. Crispy bacon, meaty sausages, baked beans, mushrooms, perfectly cooked toast covered in butter and scrambled egg.

"This is delicious. I've never had this before." Kaoru complimented her cooking, not knowing that Haruhi was the one who cooked the meal.

"This is a traditional English breakfast, my mother taught me how to prepare it when I was younger."

' _She's a wonderful cook_.' Hikaru thought to himself. ' _I wish she was mine_.'


	4. Haruhi's Hurting

_An; Sorry I hadn't posted in a while, I was stuck on what I should write and every time I had managed to sit down to write more, I got called to other places. I spent the past 3 days at my best friends house so I couldn't write, bu this is what I finally wrote tonight. Perhaps I wrote it too early in the story, but I'll figure it out as I go. It means a lot to see so many of you following and favouriting this story, a special thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you all stick with me as we discover where this story will take us. I will be updating when ever I can sicne I will be starting my first job soon. Enjoy, Courtney x_

Haruhi walked into the host club to find herself in a tropical climate. Surrounded by birds in a heat that could only come during summer. Then there were the guys, they all looked ridiculous. Sure, cosplaying helped rake in profits, but couldn't they at least cosplay something relating to the season they were in?

"What's going on here?" She asked, annoyed.

"We at the host club decided to warm the hearts of our pretty little flowers by providing them with a tropical atmosphere during the chilly weather." Tamaki over enthusiastically proclaimed. God... Please shut him up.

"I have provided a costume created by Hikaru for you in the changing room, Haruhi. Feel free to wear it if you wish." Kyoya was quick the point. Surely it wasn't that bad if Kyoya approved.

It was bad. The thing was basically a bikini. The white straps and under wire made her chest look bigger than what it was. With the bikini top she wore a white skirt, it flowed reaching just past her underwear line. She had picked the wrong underwear to wear today. Barely anything was covered. It'll be funny to see how Tamaki reacts to it.

"THERE'S NO WAY I AM LETTING MY DAUGHTER HOST DRESSED LIKE THAT."

"Deal with it." Haruhi didn't really feel like arguing right now, not with him.

"Mommy? Are you going to let our daughter host dressed like that?"

"I don't see a problem with it, it was designed by her brother after all." Kyoya had a small smirk, unnoticeable to all but one, Haruhi.

"As her father, I refuse to allow this." Again with the father shit? He was a shit alternative for one. Tamaki continued to blab on and on until.

Flesh connected with flesh furiously leaving a red mark on the pretentious wannabe king's face. The twins turned to each other and simply raised a brow. Kyoya muttered something about losing profits, secretly thinking that it was an interesting turn of events. Fire burned in the hostess eyes, she was seething with rage.

"With all due respect, Suoh-senpai. You are not and never will be my father." Her voice sounded tense. "You are nothing to me, but a pest. I will be taking my leave now."

"Do you want me to get the car for you, Haruhi?" Kaoru quickly asked, think on his feet about how his sister was dressed. She shook her head, she needed the air. "At least wear this, I don't want you to catch a cold. It's still chilly out there." He smiled and wrapped the small brunette in his own school blazer.

"Thank you, Kaoru, I'll hang out with you both when you get home, okay?"

The long afternoon hosting without their sister was long. Everyone was shocked at Haruhi's rash behaviour and the ladies were asking if she was okay. Kyoya had diffused the situation easily, explaining that Haruhi had engagements with the twins' mother and was unable to attend.

"Welcome home, Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama. Where is Haruhi-sama?" The maid greeted the pair when they walked into their home. The usual greeting until she asked where their sister was.

"Eh? She's not home?" Hikaru was panicking. Kaoru placed an understanding hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Hikaru, she's probably in the library. I'll go look for her, you try calling her okay?"

Hikaru pressed the speed dial to call Haruhi whilst Kaoru looked for Haruhi. No answer... She's not in her room... Try again... No answer... The phone you are trying to call is out of reach... She wasn't in the library... Kaouru couldn't find her anywhere, none of the staff had seen her, she wasn't home.

"She's not here, Hikaru."

"I can't get in touch with her, she's out of reach."

Haruhi walked out of the school gates and began to enjoy her journey home. It wouldn't take long to get to the mansion. She still didn't understand why her brothers insisted on her getting a ride to school and back when it was only a twenty minute walk. Damn rich bastards. She knew this area well, all the host's lived around here. The first home to turn up would be Kyoya's, Honey's, Mori's, Tamaki's and then finally her home.

"Hey pretty lady, how much?" The man's breath reeked of alcohol and he leered to close to her. She tried to walk away resulting in her being pushed to the ground, her arm landing in a painful position as she tried to soften the landing. The man push her down further and she heard a cracking noise. What was he going to do to her? A shooting pain shot up the length of her arm. The blazer was ripped off her revealing the saucy cosplay. The man punched her face causing her nose to bleed. She tried to escape, but he punched her again. . Tears welled in her eyes. Her eyed soon became swollen. Harsh hands bruised her as he gripped too tight. The man ripped of her bottoms, his hands reaching down her tiny panties. She wanted it to stop. Haruhi mustered the strength she had and pushed the man off her. The man stabbed her in the back close to the spine as she left, she had no choice other than to run. She ran as fast as she could to safety.

The knife moved with every action, the blood tickled her leg and she cried. It wouldn't take long to get to Kyoya-senpai's, but then what?

"Help me. Please, my name is Haruhi Hitachiin, I'm an acquaintance of Kyoya-senpai." She pleaded to the guards at the gate of the Ootori mansion. The men dressed in classic black tie attire whipped out their phones to do a very quick background check on the girl. The found out she was telling the truth and nodded her her to continue. "Some drunk man tried to attack me. He pushed me down and I heard a cracking noise, my arm is in some pain. I managed to push him off and ran." She was hyperventilating as she took in the fact she was almost raped.

The guards were saddened by what she told them. The grey haired guard with a thick moustache dialled a number and on his phone.

"Hello, Tachibana. Yes a friend of the young master is at the gate, she needs to be taken to the hospital immediately."

Soon she was taken away to one of the Ootori hospitals in a black limousine. She tried to stay awake but pain took over and she passed out to the blood loss. The doctors had to induce a medical coma to perform the surgery. It would be unknown to when she would wake up again.

The twins and Tamaki had just left when the shadow king's phone rang. He wasn't expecting any calls for another hour so why was it that Tachibana was calling?

"Hello, Tachibana?"

"I am with a Miss Haruhi Hitachiin at the moment and will be unable to pick you up today, Young Master."

"Very well. Wait... What are you doing with Haruhi?"

"Is Haru-chan okay, Kyoya?" Honey asked his kouhai.

"Hnn." Mori also wanted to know about the petite girls well being

"I am in the hospital with her. I'm afraid her condition is critical."

"Hospital? Critical? I'll be there as soon as."

"Very well, the car is waiting for you and your friends. I must warn you though, she's in a coma."

Kyoya sighed. The only female host had gone and got her self hurt. It annoyed him for reasons he could not explain. He pushed his glasses on the turned to his seniors. The seniors were shocked by his worried expression. He wondered if the twins knew. The were probably looking for her now.

His phone rang again. It was Kaoru.

" I know where she is, but you're not going to like what I tell you... Haruhi, your sister, is in hospital... Critical condition..."

The twins couldn't believe what Kyoya had just told them. They took a car straight to the Ootori group hospital.

"Where's Haruhi Hitachiin?" Hikaru had ran in and demanded the receptionist to tell him.

"Room 221b, I wouldn't rush in. her injuries were serious when she arrived and she is currently in a comatose state."

 _In a coma?_


	5. Haruhi's Hospital departure

Kyoya, Mori and Honey arrived at the hospital right after the twins. Following the boys up to Haruhi's room and allowed them to go in before the rest.

"Kaoru..." The three watched as the oldest twin grabbed his brothers hand, his voice shaking. "Can we wait for the others? I'm not ready to go in yet."

Kyoya decided it would be a good time to inform them of their presence.

"Haruhi seems to be a strong woman, I think she'll be up and waiting to see you already."

All the hosts, minus Tamaki who was unaware of the situation, walked into room 221B together. They braced themselves to see an unconscious Haruhi lying in bed.

"Haruhi..." Kaoru whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I shouldn't have let you leave like that. You got hurt because of me." Hikaru criticised himself, blaming himself for his sisters injuries.

"Listen Haruhi, you better come out of this coma soon, you have Hikaru and Kaoru worried." That was Kyoya's voice.

Haruhi opened her eye. Giving a death glare. "I can hear you, you know."

The visit was mostly Hikaru and Kaoru annoying her, she could sense how worried they were despite them trying to mask it.

Weeks passed with Tamaki not being told of Haruhi's true location, Kyoya opted to telling the host king that she was visiting her cousins and that he was not allowed to see her.

"I'm sure I'll be out of hospital tomorrow, you shouldn't worry too much." Haruhi looked at Kyoya pleading for him to back her up.

"I believe you are allowed to leave in the morning, you are free to come to school." He looked up pushing his glassed as if he had just arranged this.

The next day Haruhi existed the black limousine with the Hitachiin twins on either side of her. Her eye was no longer swollen, but it sported a dark bruise expertly covered by Hikaru this morning, and her arm was protected in a cast. She was thankful she could write with both hands. To make dressing easier, she was provided with a male uniform, with the chairman's permission of course . Her cast was hidden under the sleeve of her blazer.

"So... Are you ready?" Kaoru asked his sister. She wondered if everyone still remembered her, after all she had been gone for a while. She nodded and walked along side the twins. They had already agreed that she would not go home alone anymore and that it was for the interest of assuring her safety that she wait for them in the host club.

They entered the class, the faces looking up noticing that Haruhi was back in a male uniform. Her hair had grown out a little and she had decided not to cut it.

"I see you have returned to class Miss Fujioka, I hope you have a good excuse." The teacher must not of been told of the situation.

"Sir... Do you honestly expect our sister to attend class whilst she is in hospital?" Hikaru stuck up for her.

"Sister?"

"It's pretty common knowledge that Haruhi is a Hitachiin by adoption."

They took their seats and the class president turned around to talk to Haruhi.

"You were in hospital?" He asked, she didn't really care if he knew or not, it happened and she couldn't reverse it. She pulled her sleeve to show the boy her cast.

"Fractured it in two places. It's not really a big deal..."

"Haruhi..."

"Are you forgetting?"

"That you were also stabbed?"

"What? Are you seriously okay?" The Class President asked in a hushed tone, wide eyed.

"I was stabbed in my shoulder and near my spine. I'm still alive and walking, lucky huh?"

Classes for the day soon came to an end, Haruhi spent lunch in the classroom, not quite wanting to have the wrath of Tamaki's hugs yet. The three Hitachiin's arrived at the host club to find Kyoya and Tamaki already there. Honestly Haruhi, what do you expect?

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED FROM HER COUSIN'S HOUSE. COME ON, GIVE DADDY A HUG." Kyoya pulled Tamaki back before he could hug the girl.

"Suoh, I'd appreciate if you didn't touch me. After all, you are essentially the reason I was in the hospital." She spoke with a cold and calm voice. "If you hadn't been so obsessed with controlling me then I would have never left the host club that day and I would have never been attacked."

"But but but... You have returned again to be a member of the host club, right?"

"Haruhi is here to study, she is not a member anymore." Kyoya informed him.

"That reminds me, I know I mustn't of made much earnings in my little time as a host, I would like you to give it to Tachibana. It's thanks to him that I am alive."

Haruhi ignored Tamaki and went to sit on the window sill to study. The host club opened and let the girls in, and a few guys how had started coming since they'd heard there was a female host. The three guys, Tomoe, Usui and Kaname, approached Haruhi at her window. She looked up at them and gave her smile, the one that could make anyone and everyone fall in love with her.

"I'm sorry, sirs, I am not available as a host anymore, perhaps you would enjoy the company of Hikaru and Kaoru?" She referred the boys to her brothers and returned to her studying.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun?" Kaname asked, "Why isn't Haruhi-chan hosting anymore."

The twins turned to each other dramatically pretending to be deciding whether or not to tell the story.

"It's all because of Tamaki-senpai."

Haruhi overheard and wanted to tell herself. She reached to table surrounded by the boys and the usual girls

"Suoh had been annoying me and that day was the last straw. It was a cosplay day and my outfit was a bikini to fit in with the theme. Suoh had the nerve to tell me what to wear and I ended up smacking him and storming off early."

"That explains the bruise on his cheek..."

"I decided to walk home needing some air and I got attacked by a drunk man with a knife. He fractured my arm and stabbed me in the shoulder, I don't even know if I will be able to use this arm again. I managed to escape but he stabbed me in the back." She turned and showed the guests the scar near her spine. "I decided to quit because of Suoh."


	6. Haruhi's fixing her problems

AN: Lil Spoiler, This is most definitely not a Haruhi x Tamaki story, I simply just don't like the ship all too much. Probs gonna be Kyoya x Haruhi, maybe even a side dish or Mori x Haruhi bc it is a precious ship

now on to story enjoy my fellow nerds,

"Hey, Kyoya, why does Haruhi hate me?" Tamaki was unsure on what he had done wrong. Kyoya sighed, he knew Tamaki meant well, but he could be oblivious to others feelings sometimes.

"Haruhi does not appreciate you being overly familiar with her. I'd recommend you give her a little space."

"Hey, Haru-chan, do you want to have some cake with Takashi and I?" Honey called over with a beaming smile. She mentally thanked the senior for getting her away from the conversation that had slowly drifted into a silent abyss. When she had gotten to the table, Honey was happily eating a strawberry cake and Mori was listening to one of the girls telling him about her plans to study in a French university.

"Hello, Honey-senpai, Hello Mori-senpai."

"Here Haru-chan, have some cake!" she thanked Honey and started eating the cake.

"Mmm, it's delicious." She licked some cream of her lip and continued eating.

"Here," Mori passed Haruhi the strawberries from his plate with a slight smile, "You like Strawberries, right?"

"Yes. Thank you Mori-Senpai."

"Mori-Senpai you are so nice." The girls at the table beamed at the friendship blooming between the former host and Mori.

"What are you doing after the host club, Haruhi-chan?" A brunette girl asked her, her face was smiling and awaiting patiently for the answer.

"I don't have anything planned yet, I'll most likely be studying in the library, that is of course if the twins don't pull me into doing something with them." Haruhi giggled.

The host club ended and all three Hitachiins walked to their limousine together. Haruhi sighed causing the twins to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, his head leaning in close to her. "Something on your mind?"

"Do you think I might be being too harsh with Suoh?" It came out in an unsure whisper, she had been thinking about it all a lot. " I lashed out on him for something I know he isn't really to blame for..."

"It can be fixed..." Kaoru started,

Hikaru finished, "Talk to him about how you feel, he needs to be able to understand so that you can both work something out."

She understood what she had to do, Kyoya and Tamaki would still be in the 3rd music room for at leas another 20 minutes. She told her brothers that she was going to talk to Tamaki whilst Kyoya was there and would call for their driver to come collect her as soon as she was finished.

Her walk was slow, she needed the time to mentally prepare herself for this, but she soon made it to the door. She stepped forward and paused for a second to breath, to prepare. Her hand grabbed the door handle and started to open it slowly, the door open a fraction.

"Tamaki, Haruhi does not actually hate you, you both need to talk things over-"

"No Kyoya, she does! You heard her today she said she hated me-"

"Kyoya-senpai is right..." Haruhi interrupted the conversation. Stepping in the the 3rd music room, and looking directly at the blond Senpai staring bewilderedly at the small female.

"I'll admit that you really annoy me, but I was wrong to lash out at you. So much has been happening to me lately and I haven't dealt with it well."

"I'm sorry too"

"My being attacked by that man, that was not your fault. I was looking for someone to blame it on and it was easiest to focus my anger on you. It was wrong of me to do that. I realise now that you just wanted to be family with everyone."

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki was delighted that his darling daughter seemed to be forgiving him. He would have his precious family back.

"I won't object to talking to you whilst I wait for Kaoru and Hikaru during the host club... Just please refrain from calling me your daughter, please understand that it is hard for me since I've not too long ago lost my actual father." Haruhi smiled meekly, getting everything of her chest was like removing a small elephant that was perched firmly on top of her head.

Kyoya coughed reminding them both that he was still in the room,

"Haruhi, why don't you tell Tamaki what happened that night? I think he should know."

"Okay..." The two sat down on a ridiculously fancy chair facing towards a vase that was due to be sold at the resonance fair for 8 million yen (An: yes the vase that Haruhi breaks in the original storyline)

Haruhi breathed deeply preparing to tell the story. She spoke about what the man did to her, what he almost did and how she ran for her life to Kyoya's house with a knife in her back.

He was in tears by the end of the story, he almost hugged the small girl next to him yet refrained as to not go against her wishes.

"The man... did he have any distinguishable marks?" Tamaki's voice was low, Kyoya knew already what this meant.

"His right hand had the name Tomoe in red on it and he had a scar on his head, the hair was missing there, but otherwise he had a full head of dyed blonde hair." Haruhi shuddered as she tried to give a description of the man. "He was wearing all black, and was at least 2 times the size of me, his nose was hooked and looked like it had been broken and his ears protrude slightly, I'm sorry that's all I can remember..."

"Kyoya!" Kyoya was on it already, He knew that Tamaki wanted the man dead.


	7. Ritsu Shinowa

It didn't take to long for the Ootori secret police to identify and locate the man that had attacked Haruhi. After just 1 week since the Haruhi and Tamaki make up, the man, Ritsu Shinowa, had been disposed of. During that the week Haruhi had focused on her studying in the club room.

It was 3 in the morning, the streets were dark and no one was around, no one but, the man that attacked Haruhi and Kyoya Ootori. The man, Ritsu Shinowa, ran as an ominous figure approached, the figures pace seemed to be pacing faster and faster as he struggled to breath and run. He ran until he reached an alley and tried to hide down it. Of course, he couldn't hide and he only gotten himself trapped.

"Ritsu Shinowa?" The voice spoke sharply, the man knew that he couldn't deny that that was his name, he could tell the voice held a strong certainty that it was him. The man nodded, backing up against the wall.

"Do you remember this girl?" The figure approached closer showing a picture of a girl. The same girl he had attacked. He shook his head, earning a scoff and a laugh from the man. "It wouldn't do you any good to lie to me. I am very much prepared to make you disappear right now."

"Who are you?" The man asked, he suddenly felt a cool blade piercing his skin, when had the man come closer?

"I'm the 3rd son of the Ootori family. The girl you attacked is Haruhi Hitachiin. Even if you manage to escape from me, which I doubt you will." Kyoya paused an dragged the blade upwards creating a fairly deep cut on the man's stomach. "You have some of this countries most influential families after you."

"I-I don't believe you!" The man tried to call a bluff causing Kyoya's eyes to darken further.

"Suoh, Hitachiin, Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka. All I have to do is say one word and you're dead." Kyoya ripped off the man's shirt. The sharp blade was ran across Ritsu's chest cutting painfully into it. "Haruhi is our precious friend and family, you dared to hurt her and I must hurt you."

There was no stopping Kyoya now, he had a small team of his police force ready to hide the body, Ritsu Shinowa's records of existence had been erased, no one will notice if he was gone, no family, no family, unemployed.

Kyoyas fist curled into a hard punch upwards aimed at the scum's nose. It hit hard causing it to bleed.

"You dared to hurt an innocent high school girl." The blade pierced through the right eye, blood gushed out and Ritsu cried in agony. "Paedophiles that do something as vulgar as you tried to do to a fucking 15 year old don't deserve to live." Kyoya used his weapon to pry the left eye out, Ritsu didn't know why he hadn't tried to run. Out of fear seemed to be his most logical reasoning.

"Now, I won't let you die a quick death, I want you to suffer." The blade stabbed Ritsu in the shoulder, the blade was dragged down as it was pressed deeply into his body. "I'm going to make you bleed a lot first. Perhaps you should lose another limb?"

"Please no!" Ritsu screamed, the was no stopping the inevitable. Kyoya pulled down the pants and underwear of the criminal and slowly cut of the penis with the knife. He took his time before shoving the decapitated penis into Ritsu's mouth, deep down his throat to gag him. Getting bored now, Kyoya cut into the throat and stabbed the man in the chest for good measure before signalling the team to get rid of the body and leaving.

The next day after the host club Kyoya invited himself to the Hitachiin estate, it wasn't information he could share in school after all. Knocking on the girl's bedroom door he waited for Haruhi to call him to enter.

"Come in!" She called turning when the door opened. "Kyoya-senpai? What are you doing here?" She was surprised to say the least.

"I wanted you to know something. It's not something any other ear should hear." The cool host said calmly as he walked closer. So close he could whisper into Haruhi's ear "I found the man who attacked you, he won't be an issue any more."

Haruhi gasped,

"What exactly do you mean by that Senpai? Did you have him arrested?" Kyoya let out a small laugh.

"I killed him." His mouth pressed a sinister smile onto her ear, "I did it for you, Haruhi."

AN: I kind of made Kyoya dark, what do you guys think? Does it work or should I change it slightly?


	8. Sins and a Sleepover

"Killed him?" Haruhi's blood ran cold through her body trying to fathom the words, they didn't feel real. Surely something so vulgar, so twisted, wouldn't come out of Kyoya-senpai's mouth, right? She pushed herself away, looking at him with caution.

"Why, of course, Haruhi. He was a blemish, I took it upon myself to rid him from the planet." He was still smiling, the same smile he wears during the host club. "Are you not pleased? He deserved it for attacking you."

"That doesn't mean I wanted my senpai to go out and just murder him. I would have preferred if you had that man thrown in jail." She was angry and scared. How would he react to her words. "And you did it for me? I don't recall ever asking you to do this."

"I just thought... I thought you'd be happy." His words cut through her.

"Of course I'm not happy, why would this make me happy?" She shouted, well more screamed in his face. He shoved his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Now don't cause us any problems, Haruhi, what if your brothers walk in on us." Kyoya sounds as calm and collected as ever. 'You talk as if you haven't just admitted that you killed a man to me.' Haruhi thought to herself. Eventually, after a couple more seconds, Kyoya releases Haruhi and allows her to talk.

"You say that as if that's a bad thing! I thought I might have started to like you... I just don't know what to think of you anymore..."

"Haruhi...please."

"Just leave, Kyoya-senpai." She gave him a death stare that even scared him, the shadow king. He slowly left the room. He walked through the halls of the Hitachiin estate, escorting himself to the front door.

"Hmm. It's Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru blocked his way when the younger twin saw the dark haired teen.

"What's he doing here, Kaoru?" Hikaru talked to his twin as though Kyoya wasn't there.

"I'm on my way out, I came to talk to Haruhi. Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave, Goodbye, Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyoya continued on his way without a care.

"I wonder what he was talking to Haruhi about..."

"Me too, Hikaru, me too." Kaoru agreed, suddenly it hit him with an idea, "Why don't we go ask her?"

The twins rushed to their adoptive sister's room, mischievous grins spread against their faces.

"Mom... How are things up in heaven? Are you talking care of dad? Things are a little hectic down here but, don't worry about me, okay? I have lots of people who care about me, Mr. Hitachiin, Yuzuha, Hikaru, Kaoru, the Hitachiin's have been so kind to take me in as one of their own. Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and even Tamaki-senpai. You and dad would've loved to meet them all, the host club is full of wonderful men."

The twins stood at her door in shock as she prayed to her mother. They wondered how often she did it.

"I'm sorry I don't have any pictures of you and dad. Everything is at the apartments. The landlord wouldn't let me back in to get any of my things when dad died... I should let you go now. I love you both, okay?"

That's right, she had nothing from home when she came here. Kaoru had never took notice of it before now...

"Haruhi!" Hikaru barged into her room without a care in the world. Only to be face with a very angry and naked Haruhi. Mind you, wrapped in a towel.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, the towel was only small and clinged to her, not doing a very good job of covering her up. Hikaru blushed and closed the door quickly.

Not long later, Haruhi finished her bathing in her private bathroom and dressed into her pyjama's. She wore a simple white tank top and blue plaid shorts that fell a couple inches onto her thighs.

"Are you guys still there?" She called out through the door. "You can come in if you want."

A few seconds later, the twins opened her bedroom door and walked in.

"So what did Kyoya-senpai come to talk to you about Haruhi?" Hikaru pressed as soon as he sat down on the bed next to her.

'I have to come up with a lie' she thought, "I asked him to come by so I could talk to him about the host club, I was thinking of becoming a member again. Not until next week though."

The twins seemed to believe her, now she just needed to tell Kyoya, in all honesty she was thinking of being a hostess again. "Now can I go to sleep?" She was tired from the day and wanted to rest, the shock of what Kyoya had told her had taken a toil on her.

"Your no fun, Haruhi!" Kaoru complained, Hikaru nodding his head in agreement.

"Please guys, I'm not in the mood to argue right now."

"Why don't you let us sleep with you?" Hikaru said, pulling his shirt up over his head.

"No."

"Please! You don't want us telling Kyoya-senpai about your little crush do you?"

And that's how Haruhi, reluctantly, agreed to the sleepover.

The twins cuddles Haruhi between them in nothing but matching black Hitachiin brand underwear. Haruhi woke up the next morning with Kaoru's hand on her breast and Hikaru pressing into her ass.

"Wait..." She said aloud. "PERVERTS." She screamed realising that Hikaru had a boner.


	9. Memory issues

AN: Finally a crappy and short update - I tried to upload earlier, but I was having connection issues...

After Scolding Hikaru, the morning went off as per the usual. Haruhi didn't eat any breakfast, instead she sat in the front room and watched the morning news. She didn't know why, maybe she wanted news about the man's death; maybe she wanted Kyoya to be lying.

The woman on the TV spoke about stocks and other things Haruhi wasn't particularly interested in.

"A man by the name of Ritsu Shinowa has been arrested for the attempted Murder and attempted rape of a 15 year old High School student. The victims name is being kept anonymous." The TV shown a mug shot of the man, who matched Haruhi's memory.

Did she hear that right? She could have sworn that Kyoya said that he killed him. Did she pass out some point yesterday and dreamt that up?

She knew she was going to talk to Kyoya about it.

Kyoya woke up after several maids and several smashed alarm clocks in his usual foul mood. His low blood pressure made it seem impossible for him to eat today. He had time before he needed Tachibana to drive him to Ouran.

The day earlier he had spoke to Haruhi about the arresting of Ritsu Shinowa; He secretly wished that he had killed the man. Kyoya knew that the consequences of that would cause irreversible damage to the Ootori name. He opted to have the man arrested.

The TV turned on, already on the news.

"A man by the name of Ritsu Shinowa has been arrested for the attempted Murder and attempted rape of a 15 year old High School student. The victims name is being kept anonymous."

The day at Ouran passed normally, well as normally as it can when you dreamt that someone you know is a murderer and you aren't quite sure what's real and what's not.

Haruhi followed Kaoru and Hikaru into the Host Club and decided to sit with Kyoya today.

"I need to talk to you, Kyoya, in private." There was enough time before club started so, Kyoya agreed. The two spoke in the kitchen where they knew no one would bother them.

"I want to join the host club again." She paused, "I want to be a hostess."

" I believe that is arrangeable. However, the choice is up to Tamaki. He is after all our boss."

"I know that, I will speak to Tamaki. I wanted to get your opinion on the matter Kyoya."

"Why wouldn't I agree? There's a lot of profit in a female host. The Hitachiin Trio will bring in lot of customers."

Haruhi and Kyoya made their way back to the host room, walking in to find the rest of the host club waiting for Kyoya.

"Oh, Hi Haru-chan!" Honey greeted brightly. She smiled back and greeted hello to her senior.

"Um..." She wasn't sure how to bring it up. Should she just ask to be a host again?

"I believe it would be in the interest of Haruhi's recovery if she became a hostess again. The sooner she gets into a schedule, the better. What do you think Haruhi?" Kyoya spoke smoothly helping the younger female out.

"What a great idea, Kyoya!" Tamaki cheered, none the wiser that Haruhi had already told Kyoya she wished to be a host again.

"I'll be a host, I think I'm ready."

The host club got into the positions ready to greet the ladies and gentlemen with a warm welcome.

"Welcome to the host club." They all chimed in perfect harmony.


	10. The Swing of Hosting

_AN: What's this? I actually updated this? Sorry this is really short._

It felt kinda strange being back at the host club, to be hosting, but she liked it. As she sat by her brother, she chatted away to the guests and drank tea. The conversation was pleasant, distracting her from the nightmare she'd had about the cool shadow king. She shook her head involuntarily.

"Haruhi-chan? Are you okay?" One of her guests, Takahiro, asked, his eyebrow raised in concern.

"Hmm, I'm fine." She smiled, brightly and warm. "Thank you, Takahiro-senpai." He smiled back at her, honestly he was one of Haruhi's favourite guests, he loved tea and spoke excellent English.

"A-are you sure, you know, with the incident?" This time another guest, Mei spoke up. Mei was a quiet girl who enjoyed speaking to all three of the Hitachiin Trio, she would make a nice best friend and is dating material. She was often concerned over the well being of others.

Haruhi smiled, grabbing hold of both of her brother's hands to bring them close to her. Flustered, both of them blushed furiously, turning a dark shade of red.

"Ha- Haruhi." Kaoru whispered almost huskily, the same tone he using during his and Hikaru's brotherly love act.

"I'm coping," She turned to look Hikaru in the eyes, her face so close that one movement would become a kiss. "My brothers help me a lot."

"Haruhi, you know we love our dear sister so much." Hikaru spoke, his voice low and barely audible to the guests.

"We won't ever let you get hurt again, we're going to protect you."

"Hika, Kao-"

"We love you, Haruhi."

And cue the fan screams, mostly the girls who fantasised about the twins, and now Haruhi too. If the forbidden love of two brothers were enough to make a girl hot, then the three of them together was like being in a sauna. Of course, the act was fake planned for the session. It wasn't just the fangirls in which it appealed to either, the stir caused the males at the table to speak up too. Mostly asking Haruhi if they could protect her and the such.

Footsteps approached their table, soft yet firm enough to announce their presence. Haruhi looked up at the shadow king as he pushed his glasses up.

"Kyoya-senpai.."

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun. Ladies and Gents. Host club hours are over." He was calm, speaking with elegance as he practically told the guests to get lost. "Please be sure to come back again."

The guests pouted, but left anyway, requesting to sit with the Hitachiin Trio again tomorrow.

"Phew, that was a long day." Haruhi relaxed in her seat. "I'm glad to be back."

The rest of the host club smiled back at her,

"I'm glad you're back too, Haru-chan!"

Closing his black note book, Kyoya took a seat near by the female guest.

"You know, I may just put you in debt so that you can't leave the host club again, Haruhi." A smirk stretched across his face, his grey eyes glistening below the frame of his glasses.

"Profits almost tripled today, thanks to you being here."


End file.
